It is known to mold torque converter stators utilizing a composite or plastic material. Such stators have been used for a number of years by at least one automobile manufacturer in the United States. The U.S. Pat. No. 5,094,076, issued to Henricks on Mar. 10, 1992, describes a molded plastic stator. In this patent, the molded stator has integrally molded therewith a metal one-way clutch assembly. The clutch assembly must be preheated and placed in a mold prior to injecting the plastic into the mold. Thus, the operations of heating the one-way clutch assembly and some of the cleanup steps required after removal from the mold require extra time and energy to create the device. While clutch assemblies are useful, it is believed that significant production costs and time can be reduced.